1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to recycling equipment and, more particularly, to detecting deflection of a shear of the recycling equipment.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In, for example, recycling equipment such as shears and balers, a pair of knives (or shears) is used to sever scrap material into smaller pieces for recycling. Generally, one of the shears is movable while the other is stationary. When, for example, the shears are not maintained with respect to sharpness or gap between the shears excessive forces are generated that cause at least the movable shear to separate away from the stationary shear in a direction normal to the shear plane. The increased space between the movable and stationary shear may allow the scrap material to bind between the shears causing the recycling equipment to jam or otherwise become damaged. The jamming or damaging of the recycling equipment may cause extensive machine down time and repair costs as well as create hazards related to the repair operation. In anticipation of a jamming event during the use of the recycling equipment, shears are generally manufactured with additional material to increase the strength and durability of the shears. This increased robustness of the shears also increases the cost of designing and manufacturing the shears.
It would be advantageous to be able to measure a deflection of shears so as to halt the shearing process prior to jamming of the recycling equipment.